The Three Musketeers
by Younique
Summary: Dean and Sam have children and wives. What were they thinking. I guess they got their normal, but at what cost. Your life, your wife and your children lives depend on it. Normal is not perfect, but they can try. What happens when they fall short.FutureFic
1. Big brothers have reasons

**The Three Musketeers**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, Melody(Sam's wife), Faith(Dean's wife). Nicole(Sam and Mel's 15 year old daughter. Jason (Dean's and Faiths 18 year old son) Maya (Dean's and Faiths 16 year old daughter.) They all live in California. Next door neighboors actually.**

**Description: Nikki: has thick straight dark chocolate hair, same colors as Sam. She's 5'6' and has an athletic frame. She has big green eyes, and dimples. When you put Sam and Melody together and got Nikki no one can resist her puppy dog dimples. She's an A student and plans to go to Standford for law. She's is very talkative and shy in public. She plays tennis with Maya.**

**Jason: He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He takes after Dean, he's the stud man at school and also plays soccer. He is 6'0' and has an athletic but soft built. He plays the protector of both girls, some times overprotective says Maya. He plans to go to a liberal arts school. **

**Maya: Has strawberry blond hair with the perfect waves. She has hazel blue eyes and takes after her mom. She is 5'7' and athletic also. She is a tennis player along with Nikki. They are practically sisters. They said they should have been born in the same family. Maya plans to study abroad in international affairs or something like that.**

**All of them were popular at school even though it didn't faze them.**

**Melody: She is 5'7' and has light brown wavy hair. She has green eyes and the prettiest smile. She is bubbly but down to earth and a good mother. She met Sam at Stanford and surprisingly keep in touch and after he settled down he called her for a date, the rest is history. **

**Faith: She is also 5'7' and has straight thick blondish brown hair. She has blue eyes and pearly whites. She is the fun parent but can have one heck of a roar says Jason. Her and Dean met at a bar, they keep in touch and the rest is history. **

**Nikki P.O.V.**

**Saturday afternoon.**

"Hey Mom and Dad, did you ever think about having anymore kids?" I walked over to Mom and Dad who were sitting at the kitchen table doing their taxes, or whatever they were doing.

Mom put down her paper and looked up at me.

"No why?"

Before I could answer the door flung open and in came Jason and Maya screaming at the top of their lungs.

"You are so unfair!" Maya screamed at Jason.

"No you can't go, I don't care what you think!" Jason said screaming back.

"Why is it that you that get to decide what I get to do Jason!"

"Cause I'm your older brother and plus Dad said it was my decision and I said no!"

Maya smoked with anger as she stared down Jason, who didn't flinch. We all watched them.

"Good afternoon!" I said trying to sound chipper.

Their heads both snapped my way and Maya ran upstairs.

I turned to Mom and Dad who sat awestruck from the scene that just unfolded.

"Remind me why I wanted siblings again?" Mom smirked and Dad giggled... or laughed... or whatever.

"Nikki!!!" Maya screamed from upstairs.

"Coming!" I ran up as fast as I could hoping I wouldn't take the blunt force of her anger.

**Jason P.O.V**

I sat down at the table with Aunt Mel and Uncle Sam feeling like shit. I hated yelling at my sister but sometimes she didn't get it through her thick skull that what I say sometimes goes. Even though if I was in her position I would feel the same way. I mean it was just a little party.

"Hey" Uncle Sam said.

"Hi Uncle Sam, Aunt Mel" I leaned down and gave Aunt Mel a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that was some grand entrance. Are you two in a fight?" Mel asked curious.

"No well not until now, I feel like crap I hate yelling at her but it was my choice if she goes to this party and I don't want hanging around that type of crowd."

"Did you tell her that?" Sam asked me.

"No."

Silence.

"I'll be right back." I proceeded upstairs to Nikki's room where I tapped on the door.

"Jason if that's you, you better apologize."  
"Look can I just come in."

I took the silence as a yes. I opened the door and Nikki was sitting on the floor across from her bed and Maya was lying on her bed.

"Look the reason why I didn't want to let you go was I don't want you hanging around those type of people."  
"Jason I can take care of myself" she said sitting up.

"I know May but I can't watch you all the time, I know these guys and I would just feel better if you were home."  
"Fine, but the next party I'm going to."  
"Ahh we'll see about that." She picked up a pillow and threw it at me.

"Hey don't mess up my room!" Nicole yelled.

"Sorry." I walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How about you and Maya stay and here and have a girl night."

"Jason haven't you notice we do that just about every night."

"Well do it again and add in some more ice cream." I gave ten dollar bill to Nikki.

"OK, suit yourself, thanks Jason!"

I tell you sometimes I feel like I'm 30 years older than them. Dad just says its an old spirit, I tensed when he said spirit but he said I got it from him, he was the same way with Sam. That made me feel alright. Uncle Sam turned out OK, except for his obsession with the Discovery Channel.

**Maya P.O.V**

**Saturday Night**

If Jason thinks he is getting off that easy, we'll then he is like Dad.

"Nikki get dressed were going out."

Nikki stopped eating her ice cream and looked up at me.

"Where."  
"You know that party I wanted to go to?"  
He mouth dropped open and she put her bowl on her floor and stood up.

"Were going?"

"Yeah, I got the directions." I threw her a mini skirt out of her closet a tan henley and her tan ugg boots. They were way expensive but I got them for her for Christmas. She only wears them for special occasions. She did get me a surfboard. We both made good money as lifeguards.

"Your pulling out the uggs, this must be some kind of a party."  
"Yep and were going."

She got all excited and I told her to calm down so we didn't want her parents to suspect anything.

I pulled out a mini skirt and a short sleeve hot pink tee and my pink flip flops and a Jean jacket.

"Are you ready." I looked back and she was dressed and had her hair pulled in a half up half down. I left mine down.

We placed the pillows up under her covers with dolls on the top to show hair, so it would look like were sleeping and quietly climbed out of the window and used the fence on the side of the house to guide us. I had parked my car around the corner earlier so we wouldn't make a sound.

"I'm so excited! Jason is going to be so pissed."  
"Not if he doesn't find out." I laughed at how perfect my plan was.

**Jason P.O.V.**

I had made it to the party in a blue pinstripe button up, cargo shorts and sneaks. I was greeted at the beach house by my friend Matt.

"Hey you made it!" He shouted over the music.

"Yeah!"

"Hey you want some beer?"

"Sure but just one."  
He handed me one beer bottle and I snapped it off.

I saw Angela across the room and she made her way towards me.

"Hey Jason, do you want to dance?" She said letting her brown bangs hang in her eyes before she pushed them aside.

"Sure."

**Nikki P.O.V.**

We arrived at the party and the place was a nice beach house. We walked in and were greeted by these guys. I guess friends of Jason's. Maya played it cool but I was a little nervous.

"HEY LADIES! HOW ARE YOU THIS EVENING?" The guy shouted.

"Were fine thank you."  
"Can offer you guys some beers."  
I looked over at Maya. My dad would kill me if he found out I was drinking.

"Sure, where are they?" Maya replied.

The guy pointed to the case of beers on the kitchen table.

"Ok thanks!" I shouted at him.

"You girls need anything just ask."  
As we walked away he stood there watching until some other girls walked into the door.

Maya meanwhile was grabbing us beers.

She handed me one, what the heck one wasn't going to kill me.

I gulped it down.

"Slow down" Maya told me.

I guy after approached her and asked her to dance.

'Are you going to be OK?" She asked me.

"Yeah go have fun!"

I was actually liking this, I took another beer from the case and popped it open.

I was swaying to the music and I felt hands on my hips. I turned around and it was the creep from the door.

"HEY!" His breath was full of alcohol.

"Hi" I moved out of his grasp and walked towards the hallway. I saw Jason at the end so I quickly turned around and went inside a room hoping he didn't see me.

Little did I know creep had followed me in and shut the door behind him. I dropped my beer on the ground.

**Maya P.O.V**

When I came back from the dance with this guy named Matt. I looked around for Nikki but I didn't see her. I walked around and was almost spotted by Jason but he was too busy swapping spit with another girl. I walked past a room and her Nikki's voice. I opened the door and Nikki was pinned to the bed by this guy.

**Nikki P.O.V**

When I turned around the creep was standing there and her turned and shut the door.

"Sorry I'll just be leaving." I said nervously.

He grabbed my arm before I could move closer to the door.

"Not so fast, I want to have a little fun." He put his hand on the small of my back down to my butt.

"Stop!"  
He yanked me towards the bed and pinned me down. He crushed my lips with his and scratched at my body.

'Please stop, don't!"

Just then Maya came crashing through the door.

**General P.O.V**

Maya pushed him off of Nikki and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

Nikki scrambled up to the door only to be stopped by someone else walking in.

"Rick just in time for the show."

Rick picked up Nikki by the hair and backhanded her. Maya tried to get over to her but creep pulled her back into him and pushed her down on the bed.

"You know you didn't have to get into this mess, could have just mind your own business, but now you'll have some fun too."

He unbuckled his belt.

"Noooo stopppp!!!!! Maya screamed.

He turned her over and slapped her. He pushed her top up. Maya looked over and Nikki was struggling with this guy on top of her. Maya had to do something. She kneed the guy in the crouch and he fell off of her. When he was down she kicked him in the back and face. She ran over to Nikki and picked up the nearest heavy object which was a clock and hit Rick over the head with it. Maya pulled Nikki in the corner bathroom and locked the door. They both sat down in the bath tub and Maya pulled out her cell phone.

RING, RING, RING.

"Hello."

"Dad!" Maya shouted into the phone her voice cracking on the verge of tears. Nikki was already crying.

"Maya what"s wrong, are you OK?' Dean said concern itched through his voice.

"No! Dad me and Nikki went to that party that you told us not to. There are these guys and they attacked us..." Maya was cut off by the guys banging at the door.

"Dad I'm scared where in the bathroom and their pounding at the door."  
"OK sweetie I want you to stay put, and call Sam and tell him what you told me. Meanwhile I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"Ok bye"

Really it was a fifteen minute drive but Dean would make it 5. Maya called Sam and told him what happened. He said he would be there as soon as possible and he was going to phone Jason.

Maya looked at Nikki and she looked disheveled. Her hair was messed up and she had a cut on her lip. I myself looked similar but with a cut above the eye.

"Come out and play girls"

These guys were fucking crazy. They pounded one more time on the door and it broke open. Maya and Nikki screamed and Maya pulled Nikki father way from the guys. Each of the guys had them by their hair when they heard.

"I would get your fucking hands off of my daughter and niece!' Dean was here, Sam shortly after with the cops. They both dropped Nikki and Maya and stepped away. Nikki ran to Sam who held her so close. He kissed her head and willed himself not to cry. Never in his life did he every want to see that situation again.

Maya ran to Dean and Jason who had seen the commotion. They both held her and kissed her head.

They guys were taken away by the cops and everyone seeing the cops ran to the room of action.

That was the safest ride home Maya and Nikki only had. They did know of course they had some explaining to do once they got home.


	2. Interrogation

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters besides Dean and Sam.**

Dean, Sam, Nikki, Maya and Jason were in the living room. The room was set up like an interrogation. Maya and Nikki sitting in chairs and Jason, Dean, Faith, Melody and Sam standing over them. You would think that everything would be all well and fine, remember these were the Winchesters.

"I want you two to explain to me in every detail what happened. From the beginning." Sam demanded his voice laced with anger so much it made Nicole shiver.

Maya stronger than Nikki explained.

"When you and Aunt Mel went to sleep, I told Nikki we would sneak out to the party because I thought it was unfair that Jason could push me around." Maya explained.

Jason and Dean both were about to jump down her thoughts when Sam intervened.

"Let them finish."

Nicole thought she should add since Maya was stuck from the glare her father was giving her.  
"So we got dressed, and snuck down the side of the house. Maya drove us there. We were greeted at the door by this tall brunette that gave me the creeps. When we left he stared us down until we walked out of view." Nikki explained.

"Then I was asked to dance with this Matt guy so I did." Maya said snapping out of her trance only because her dad broke eye contact.

"Were you drinking." Dean asked.

Nikki and Maya exchanged glances, but didn't answer.

"WERE YOU DRINKING?" Dean floored. Nicole jumped and Maya tightened her grip around her hands. Apparently the others wanted an answer, for they all sat or stood there waiting.

"Yes we did but I had two and Nikki had three." Maya rushed.

Nikki's head snapped up to her Dad, and his eyes glared. Nikki felt so horrible. Both Dean and Sam joined Jason on the couch opposite of the girls. Faith sat next to Dean and Mel sat next to Sam.

Nicole continue to speak.

"I was dancing to the music when I felt hands on my back. I turned and saw it was that creepy guy from the door. I moved out of his way, and walked to the hallway where I saw Jason so I quickly went into the room to avoid him seeing me. When I walked further into the room I heard a door shut and I turned around and saw the guy from the door way."  
Nikki looked mortified and enraged and harmless all at the same time. She paused.

"Continue" Sam said locking his eyes with her, to let her know it was OK. She put her head down before continuing.

Nicole picked a spot on the far wall next to Sam's head and keep eye contact with it.

She seemed unattached and immobile.

" I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and threw me down on the bed. I tried to push him off... but he was... he was... too... strong." Her eyes wavered and then stilled. Sam reached over and touched her knee, she flinched but shook her head to let him know she was sorry. She decided to let Maya continue and lowered her head.

"When I came back from the dance floor I didn't see Nikki so I walked down the hallway and I heard her voice in the room. I opened the door and I saw her being pinned to the bed by this guy..." She took a breath and all three guys looked at her, she had been going so strong but then cracked. She pushed it aside and continued.

"I ran in and pushed him off. He screamed at me and Nikki ran too the door when another guy came in and picked Nikki up by her hair and backhanded her. I tried to run over to her but he pulled me back and pushed me face down into the bed. I really tried really to struggle and scream but the music was too loud.

Maya had been furiously twisting her hands and seemed she would almost break them now.

"He... he... undid his pants..." Dean clasped his hands together in a tight motion and rocked his knee shaking his head back in forth trying to will himself not to go beat the living daylights out of this pig. Maybe even kill him by the way he was feeling.

"He turned me over and slapped me and continue to ... touch me. He was stronger than I thought, no matter how hard I tried it seemed easy for him to pin me. I then remembered Dad's self defense techniques to get him down and stay down 'Maya lightly smiled then quickly lost it' Mad sure he was going to stay down before I went over to help Nikki ..."

All the Winchesters knew the Dean's techniques, these particular ones were for a situation like this. They were three quick moves that would put someone down on the ground for awhile.

Nicole spoke up.

"I was trying to move away as hard as I could, like Nikki said they were strong and this guy keep on hitting me, he hit so hard once I thought I was going to go into unconsciousness. Then Maya came over and hit the guy over the head with a telephone and drug me into the bathroom and locked the door. We called you and he rest you know."

Both girls looked very uneasy and fragile. Nikki had a cut to the lip and a bruise on her cheek and one on her neck. Maya had a cut above her eye and a almost black eye. She also had a bruise on her back and sides.

Sam and Dean stood and took each of their daughters in their arms.

"No one ever touch you like that every again, you hear me? I am so glad you are OK, this could have been more dangerous than it already was. Don't you ever sneak to a party when you are not allowed. OK?" Maya shook her head yes. "I'm just glad your OK. You've been through enough tonight go get some sleep. I love you." Dean kissed his daughter on her cheek and held her for a couple more seconds.

"I am so glad you are OK and didn't get hurt more than you did. If anyone ever even thinks about touching you I will personally make sure they can never move or try again. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You will never, ever sneak out of this house again. Understood? 'Nicole shook her head yes.' I love you and no one will ever harm you again. Oh, an also no drinking until your 21. You'll thank me tomorrow. Get some sleep." Sam kissed Nikki on the head and stepped back from her.

Faith hugged Maya "I love you so much, don't ever do that again. Your my little girl and I don't want you hurt OK? Love you." Faith kissed Maya and checked her cuts to make sure they weren't that bad.

Melody hugged Nicole "If you every do anything that stupid again, I will hurt you. OK? I love you so much and tonight could have been worse. Just promise me you'll be more safe, and no more drinking?" "Yes Mom." Nikki answered.

"OK I love you." Mel kissed Nikki and then checked her cuts.

Dean pulled Nicole in for a hug, and Sam pulled Maya in for a hug, Faith pulled Nikki and Mell pulled Maya in a hug. After the they both parted. Maya and Nikki ran over to Jason and hugged him also. Maya whispered 'Sorry big bro." in his right ear and Nicole whispered "Love ya like a bro." in his left, they both kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen to me next time." They shook their heads vigorously and went towards the stairs.

Dean shouted after them.

"You guys aren't off the hook that easy, tomorrow's training. Goodnight."

Maya dropped her mouth and Nicole just glared. Yup they were Winchesters all right.

**Sam and Melody P.O.V.**

Sam and Melody were in their room. Sam was standing and Mel sat in worry on their bed.

"Oh they scared me so much, she could have gotten so hurt, more than they did." Mel finally shed the tears she had been holding since Sam got the call from the party.

Sam sat next to her and embraced her.

"Hey, hey, sshh shhh. She is fine and safe in the our house and nothing bad will ever happen to her again." She harshly broke apart from Sam and stood.

"We can't protect her from everything, Sam!"

Sam stood "While she is under our protection we can damn well try!" He told her his voice matching hers. They were careful not to fully yell.

Melody sat down once again with a sigh. Knowing her behavior was nonsense. Sam was just being Sam.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little shook up about what happened tonight. My baby girl was in danger and I wasn't there."  
"I understand, I was afraid too, and we will do everything we can to make sure those boys get what they deserve. I'm just glad she is safe_ right now." _Sam said emphasizing right now.

She shook her head yes and shook the tears away.

'I love you."

Sam kissed her on the lips and held the moment no wanting to let go.

"I love you too."

**Dean and Faith P.O.V**

In Sam's guest room both Dean and Faith lay in bed holding each other, finding security in each others arms.

"You are one amazing Dad." Faith said with a giggle.

Dean looked down at her.

"Why?"  
"You are Dean Winchester, killer of all bad and protector of all evil. Why wouldn't you be one hell of a father. I couldn't ask for better.'

"You are one hell of an sidekick." Dean replied. Faith laughed and snuggled closer.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

**I added this chapter to add in more of the family flair. I really want to convey the idea of a regular family as one. The explanation of the party was not my favorite but was needed. Please review and continue reading!!! Love Ya :**


	3. ATTACK!

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 3**

**Notes: Do not read if offended by profanity.**

Maya was sparing with Nicole. She was hitting jab after jab in her hands.

"DAD... JUST... HAD ... TO ...MAKE... THIS...A TRAINING... **DAY**"

She finished with a roadhouse kick, that almost hit Nicole.

"Jeez chill out would you." Nicole spat.

"Tell Dad that!"

'He just wants us to get better May!" Nicole defended.

"No he just wants to kill us!"

"No one is trying to kill us OK! You need the training anyway!" Nicole said the last part under her breath.

Maya turned backed sharply.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me May! You out of all of us needs work!"  
"Say's the girl who can't throw a right hook." May said turning around.

"I'll show you a god damn right hook!" Nicole threw down her hand padding, as did Maya.

"Hey girls I brought down refresh... oh my lord." Faith threw down the tray and ran upstairs to Dean and Sam while Melody ran over to Nikki and Maya.

"Dean! Sam!" Faith shouted at them and pointed downstairs.

Dean and Sam ran down hearing their names. Mel was in the middle trying to break up the fight. Nikki was going to hit May again when Melody stepped in the middle and took the punch. She immediately fell to the ground and Maya got in another hit on Nikki's face. She fell and down she tripped May.

"Nicole!!" Sam shouted. Sam helped up Mel and then tugged Nikki up.

"Maya!" Dean yanked up Maya from the ground

"Bitch!" Maya shouted.

"You started it ass hole!" Nikki yelled.

"You hit me first!" Maya shouted back.  
"Right hook ring a bell?!!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted.

"Do you mine telling what the hell has got into you two, you hit Mel?" Sam yelled.

"Oh shit mom I'm so so..." Mel held up her hand and walked out of the room.

"See what you did!" Maya shouted. Dean pulled her back.

"May stop it! Watch your language both of you!"  
"This wouldn't have happened if Maya didn't have such a problem training."

" Who cares I always have a problem, apparently I need the workout!"  
"You said that?" Sam asked his daughter.

Nikki thought about answering that question but suddenly wavered on her feet. She felt sick to her stomach and her head began to pound. A searing pain ran threw her body. She groaned and doubled over.

"AAAHHH! DAD MAKE IT STOP!!!" Nikki fell to the ground clutching her head. Everyone was screaming to her, but it all came out as a blur. She couldn't speak.

_Melody walked through the kitchen with a bruise on her cheek. She went over to the kitchen to get ice. When she closed the door she screamed, there in her house stood 2 vampires. _

"_Well well if it isn't a Winchester."_

'Mom!" Nikki whispered before they heard Melody scream.

They all ran upstairs to find Mel standing with ice to her cheek.

"Are you OK." Sam asked doing a once over.

"Yeah why?" Mel asked. Dean looked around to see if anyone was here.

"I think I just had a vision; you being attacked Mom." Nicole said.  
"Wait you had a vision" Mel not understanding why all of a sudden her daughter was having visions.

"Yeah didn't you scream?"  
Mel shook her head.

Dean's heart dropped. Realization hit over everyone.

"Where's Faith?'

**Sorry this chapter was short, the next one which will be up tomorrow or Thursday will be twice as long. I hoped you like it. I'm trying to branch off into different things to lead to one big picture. Little things in this story will lead to one big ending . Remember names and places and events, it will help you put the pieces together in the future! Review please and give me your honest opinion.! Thanks love ya all!**


	4. Fall Away

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 4**

**Notes: This one is a long one but I put much thought into it. If you don't think we don't see that much of Jason and Maya in this chapter you will in later on. ;**

"Yeah didn't you scream?"  
Mel shook her head.

Dean's heart dropped. Realization hit over everyone.

"Where's Faith?'

Maya snapped her body around and began searching.

Then another scream racked through the house. This time coming from upstairs. We all bolted upstairs as fast as our legs could take us. We didn't have a plan but we did want Faith.

**Jason P.O.V**

Two vampires jumped out of the rooms. Dean and Sam immediately took rank over all of us. We all stopped.

In an icy tone Dean asked.

"Where the hell is Faith."

The blonde vampire said. "She's fine, it's not her we want."  
"Where the hell is my mom!" Maya screamed unable to keep up with this small talk.

The vampires looked at each and the one signaled the other to somewhere. He did as he was told and left and came back with Faith. Maya squeezed in between Dean and Sam to run to her. Surprisingly she got past our flying hands that reached for her.

She kneeled next to mom, you looked calm just shocked.

One of the beasts started to talk.

"We need to make a deal."

This can't be good.

"What kind of a deal." Sam asked without hesitation.

"Were going to be in town for a couple of days and we need you Winchesters to stay out of our way, this is nothing that concerns you anyway."

Not good at all.

"Why in the hell would we make a deal with you?" Dean asked.

The vampires paused, then the one nearest Maya yanked her up and threw her against the wall ready to attack her neck any second. Dean jumped into reaction and took a step.

The one near Faith took out a knife and held it to her neck.

Terrible.

"Take one more step and their dead." Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Deal" the one holding Maya asked.

Dean seemed to be trying to figure out who he could get to first, Sam seemed glued to his place, and I was clenching my jaw shut. Wondering how I could kill them. Mel seemed afraid to speak. Nikki well...

"Deal!" Nikki shouted before anything could go down.

Dean and Sam snapped their head towards her.

The vampires snickered and disappeared into thin air. Maya fell to the ground with a yelp, now that no one was holding her and Faith loosened her stature.

**Nicole P.O.V**

I don't know what I thought when I made that deal. I just saw a compromising situation that could end up really bad and no one making a move. Apparently Dad thought different towards my decisions.

"What the hell were you thinking Nicole!" Dad screamed.

He wiped around so fast I almost lost my footing. I could tell he was really mad, he doesn't get like this often but when he does it's scary. Sweet and compassionate my ass!

"Well no one else was talking so..."

"What the hell do you mean no one else was talking, you screamed it before anyone could have a damn chance." I took a step closer to him.

"Whatever Dad I saw the looks on your faces you weren't about to say anything for a long time, you freaked!"  
"Excuse me did you ever think that I could have been thinking of a plan." Dad leaned down to my level. Getting dangerously close. Everyone was up and watching by now.  
"Dad, Maya was about to get teeth sunk into her neck and Aunt Faith neck slashed." I saw Maya and Faith flinch at the harshness in my words.

"Do you understand what you've just done! Huh? Now we can't save innocent people from being hurt because the risk of Maya and Faith lives are at stake." Dad turned around in furry but still listening.  
"It never stopped you before Dad. You've put lives at risk before, heck even mine! You've used me as bait! And plus we haven't hunted since god knows when, why the hell would care about saving someone's life. Wasn't it you who wanted this goddamn normal life! Why the hell throw us back to the sharks?" I sucked in a breath ready for more. Dad turned back around towards me. His voice lowered and cold. I always did push my Dad to the limit.

"I don't have to explain what I do to you. I don't put your lives in danger intentionally. I have to do the things that I do. "

My voice lowered in an fire tone. Like I was taunting Dad.

"Doesn't this sound familiar to you? Like father like son?"

Sam drew fire through his eyes. He closed the distance between me and him and was ready to strike. Until he heard moms voice. "Sam!" He voice was strong and determined.

"Are you going to hit me! I don't even think John sunk that low." I said in mock disgust.

Dean had a firm grip on Sam's arm.

"Nikki! Go to your room" Dean screamed at me. I think my words cut within him to. Without another breath I left and slammed the door to my room.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Did I just raise my hand to my daughter? NO. NO. NO. NO. I couldn't do that. She just made me so angry but no enough to hit her. Mel certainly thought I would. She walked over to me and slapped me. I knew I was wrong but...

"Don't you dare ever raise you hand to our daughter ever!" She was emotional.

"I wouldn't hit my daughter. I swear." I whispered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean knew this was a time for him to go. He got Maya, Jason who had their mouths open, and Faith who had her head down. They left without another word.

"Sam don't give me that you were about to smack the words out of her mouth."

I knew why she was like this. Her dad often hit her, when they got in arguments like Nikki and I just did.

I stepped closer and she instantly moved back.

"I swear to you I would not have hit her, ever." I tried to bleed out my soul to let her know that I wouldn't ever do that. I just closed the space between Nicole and me a little to fast and that scared her. I knew that I would never do that. I knew that.

"You need to tell her that." She pointed towards Nicole's door.

I nodded and walked down the hall to Nicole's room and knocked. She didn't answer the first three times so I opened the door, she wasn't there.

**Dean P.O.V.**

Dean, Maya, Jason and Faith walked through their front door. I sighed. Jason sat down. Maya stood, and Faith leaned against the counter.

"He wasn't going to hit her." Maya spoke up.

"I know" Dean spoke.

"How do you know?" Faith suddenly asked, curious of his answer.

"Because I know my brother."

Faith huffed. My eyes widened.

Jason interrupted.

"Mom how many times has Dad got dangerously close to our face just to make a point. You never said he was going to hit us. He wouldn't do that and neither would Sam."

"Yeah we just think the worst because we don't see him like that-- that often." Maya finished.

"I know, I'm sorry." Faith hung her head." I just know how Mel childhood was, I know why she jumped to conclusions."

Dean walked over to Faith and pulled her into a hug.

**General P.O.V**

Maya went and sat on the couch and hugged Jason.

"What was that for?" Jason asked, one eyebrow arched.

She didn't answer his question cause the phone rang. Jason got up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jason put your dad on the phone." He sounded urgent. Jason ran over to where his mom and dad were um... kissing. He cleared his throat.

"Uncle Sam's on the phone, it sounds urgent." Dean snatched the phone, he held it to his ear and his face dropped. A second later he shut the phone off and grabbed his coat.

"What happened." Faith asked.

"Nicole is missing, stay here." Without another word he left.

**Nicole P.O.V**

Fall away by the Fray ran through her ipod headphones.

_You swear you recall nothing at all_

_That could make you come back down_

_You made up your mind to leave it all behind_

_now your forced to fight it out_

_You fall away your past_

_but it's following you_

_You left something undone_

_It's now your rerun_

_It's the one you can't erase_

_You should have made it right_

_so you wouldn't have to fight_

_to put a smile back on your face_

_You fall away your past_

_but it's following you_

_You fall away_

_Something I've done_

_that I can't outrun_

_Maybe you should wait_

_maybe should run_

_But there's something you've said_

_that can't be undone_

_And you fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

OK I had no idea where I was going. I think Maya rubbed off on me. I never, ever do things like this. Behind the house a couple blocks away is a abandoned house. It's actually pretty nice. I always go here when I need to think. I know Dad will find me pretty quick but hey a couple minutes out of the house couldn't hurt.

I usually sit on the porch but today I wanted to actually go inside. I walked into the large house and closed the door behind me. It was really nice. I used to look in the window but being inside was nothing compared. There was this pretty spiral staircase and a fireplace. I sat in the living room. There was a couple pieces of furniture but nothing I wanted to sit on so I sat on the floor. I heard the door open.

_My dad found me quick. I thought to myself_

I walked into view and saw it was definitely not my Dad, unless he grew fangs.

"Uh hi." I am so stupid!

**Sam and Dean P.O.V**

"Where the hell could she be."  
"She always goes to this abandoned house a couple blocks from here." Sam slide into the passenger seat of the impala. Yep Dean still had it. He didn't get to drive it that often considering they got a SUV for the kids.

Silence

"Dean I wouldn't have hit her."

"Yeah I know."

They drove in silence the rest of the ride.

**Nicole P.O.V**

Shit what was I going to do. The guys that were in my house were standing there.

"Well well, I thought we had a deal." One asked.

I cleared my voice trying to sound convincing.

'We do, I just come here sometimes I didn't think that you would be here. I'll just be leaving." Good... calm and collected.

The one with brown hair. He looked only 20, grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Shit.

"How can we trust you." I racked my brain to give them something that would make them believe me.

"You can't." Hopefully they would trust my honesty.

Nope.

The guy pulled me back and threw me against the wall. The shit hit the fan. When I was down, I kicked the red head in the face when he bent down to pick me up. I rolled over and kicked the legs out from the brunette. Just then I heard the roar of the impala from outside. Great, this was bad, either way it went.

I got up and ran for the door only making it halfway. The brunette grabbed leg and I fell to the ground with a yelp.

"AHH!" He pulled me back and sat on top of me. He punched me. I kneed him in his crouch. That brought out his fangs.

'Mark get the door!" The red head ran and pulled the closet heaviest thing in front of the door.

**Dean and Sam**

They were walking to the door when the heard Nikki scream. They both ran the rest of the way to the door. Only for it to be blocked.

'On three."

**Nicole**

I rolled out from underneath him stood up and backed away from both of them.

"Bitch that hurt." The red head commented.  
"No duh." Maya was rubbing off.

He lunged at me but I blocked it. I kicked him in his back and he fell. I kicked him in his face twice. I felt the other one behind me so I swung my arm, only for it to be caught. He wrapped his arms around my waist with my arm underneath.

"Sorry bitch, your not going anywhere."

Let hell I wasn't.

"LET HER GO!" I heard my Dad's voice.

The one holding me turned around. Dean and Dad where standing with guns.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dean asked.

"Her size doesn't matter, she can take my buddy over here. I guess I underestimated you Winchester's. I would make her a vampire if given the chance." He whispered down in my ear and tighten his hold. OK now I couldn't breath. I groaned and rolled my head to the side. I tried to kick my legs, but the hit to the head was taking it's toll. He grabbed my face and shook me.

"I am going to ask you one more time. Let her go." My dad said, angry.

"I thought we had a deal."

Dean carefully shot passed us, to Mark who lay on the ground, he instantly went into ashes. Wood bullets.

"Guess not. Let her go." Dean said.

"You can kill me but there are more like me."

Without another word, he stepped closer to the wall, braced himself, grabbed me by the waist and flung/pushed me against the wall. My head crashed and I sunk to the floor.

"Uh!" Ow that really hurt.

Dad shot the vamp right in his temple. Dad and Dean came running over to me.

I looked towards Dad. "I didn't mean... any... of it."

I tried to stay awake but fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Please just kill me it hurts too much

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 5**

Maya, Jason and Faith went back to Melody's house to wait for the arrival of Dean, Sam and Nicole.

**Maya P.O.V**

I was getting a nervous feeling and my head was pounding. I was really hoping I wasn't going to have a vision. I never told anyone about them. I had one before, a while back nothing life shattering, but I felt the same way nausea, headache and nervousness. The last time I had one, was when Dad got hurt on a hunting trip. He just thought I was clever that I had all the hospital items and necessities out and ready for him. I brushed it off, but now it was getting harder for me to stand up straight.

"Hey are you OK sweetie?" Aunt Mel asked seeing me wavering on my feet.

"Yeah just a little headache." I laughed half-heartily, yeah hopefully just a head-ache.

**Nicole P.O.V.**

I woke up in the impala. OH MY GOD! My head was killing me. I groaned out loud and both Dean and Dad turned to look at me.

"Hey how do you feel?" Dad asked me.

"I just... really ... have a bad... headache." I said through clenched teeth. As I tried to clear my vision.

"Well you did take a bad hit to the head. I'm not surprised." Dean commented.

"Yeah. Dad I'm sorry." I was cut off.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." I could barely understand what he was saying, my head was pounding so hard, I was burning up too. Crap, no vision. Please no vision. NO. NO. NO. NO.

We pulled up to the house and the pain got unbearable. I felt I would barf any second. I was squeezing my head, I yanked open the car door and ran towards the house. I needed a trash-can.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Ugh!' I leaned against the counter, holding my head. I couldn't think straight and the pain was getting worse. I heard mom ask something but all I could do was nod I couldn't hear her. Jason tried to brace me but I pushed his hands, they caused pain for some reason. Whatever this is, is worse than I ever felt. I couldn't even cry I was in so much pain.

Nikki crashed through the door hunched over, it was like she triggered my pain. I walked a couple steps, the closer I got the worse it hurt. I screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. My vision blinded and my head clouded.

**Nikki P.O.V.**

I yanked open the door and immediately dropped to the floor. I heard screaming and I screamed as loud as my mouth would let. My head felt like it would explode and then disintegrate. White hot searing pain flooded my vision and my body did things I was unaware of.

"Help!"

**General P.O.V**

Sam and Dean ran in after seeing Nikki fall to the ground in anguish. Sam shut the door, it was only then that Dean noticed Maya on the ground, with Faith and Jason trying to help her. He ran and slide down next to her, trying to soothe her pain.

"What the hell happened?" He screamed over Nikki's and Maya's screams to Faith.

"She said she had a headache and then when Nikki came in she fell to the ground." Faith replied rushed.

Sam's head snapped up, hearing Faith explanation. The same thing happened when he had a vision.

"Their having visions! Don't touch them you'll make it worse." Sam shouted and took a step away from his daughter and pulled Mel with him.

"Sam this doesn't look normal." Dean shouted behind him where Sam was.

"I think their having one together." Sam reasoned.

Maya body twisted at odd angles, she curled up and seemed to try to kneel and rock back in forth only to be shot back down. Dean knelt next to her to see if he could talk to her.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what's happening?" He tried to stay as possibly calm as he could.  
"So much pain... pain... I can't tell different ahhhhh!!!" She stood and backed away, then crouched in a corner. "Please don't touch me, it hurts it hurts." She was mumbling with her eyes twisted shut. With every pain her body lurched and flinched.

Dean heart all most bleed out right there.

All of a sudden she screamed "Nicole!!! Stop it!!! Please!!" She seemed to plead as if her life depended on it, as if Nicole controlled it.

Nicole was in the fetal position with her head in between her knees. She would scream every so often. When Maya screamed her name she straightened out and kicked. As if Maya's words made it worse. Her body mimicking a fish trapped in a net.

"Maya I can't I can't!!!! Stop talking it hurts! Oh God!!"  
There was nothing Sam, Dean, Jason, Faith or Melody could do at this point but see if it would end. Afraid to talk or to move, thinking it would hurt them more. All the Winchesters had tears in their eyes.

All of a sudden Nicole stopped moving and Maya stilled. They cried out in shock of what just happened. Nikki grabbed her stomach and Maya stumbled to stand covering her mouth. They shot up and ran towards a garbage can. Nicole used the one by the door and Maya used the sink. Maya collapsed on the floor and Nicole rolled on her back and her head rolled to the side. They both sobbed. Hugging their bodies as if any certain movement would hurt.

"Mom! Oh God!" Nikki rolled over and looked at her mom pleading. Her body still shook with after waves of pain. Sam and Melody gathered her and held her. She sobbed against their chests.

There was a thud and Maya body fell back in the living room. She had a noise bleed.

"Maya!" Jason, Dean and Faith screamed and ran over to her.

She has passed out from the pain.

"No wait!" Nikki screamed then stood and walked over to Maya, followed by Sam and Melody. She pulled Maya in a sitting position and then held her head in her hands, Maya's eyes fluttered opened.

Maya immediately embraced Nikki and they cried together.

"Hey what happened?" Dean asked stepping towards them. Maya looked as if her Dad had just come back alive, she grabbed and held on for dear life.

"Sssshh, it's OK, your all right." Dean whispered and kissed her head.

Maya broke apart and sat next to Nikki at the table.

"Dad that was a vision. God the things I saw and the pain was so bad, please I don't want to feel that again, I would rather die, please don't make me, help me please." Dean reached her and she didn't move back. She sat in his lap and hugged him.

Nicole sat and cried in her bundle. Sam sat next to her.

"Honey was that a vision?"  
She shook her head, and then let out a sob.  
"That hurt so bad, please just kill me next time." She was absolutely serious. She was shaking.  
"No honey no one will kill you." Mel pulled her daughter in a hug and held her, whispering comforting things in her ear.

She was shaking so back Mel shook along with her.

After about 10 minutes of calm, Maya and Nikki were brought to the living room. Where they sat next to each other with their parents across. They looked so vulnerable, Nikki had a gash on her head from where she smashed it in the ground. Maya had a split lip from where she bit down so hard she opened the skin.

"You two mind telling us how this happened?" Dean asked, not liking not knowing.

"I don't know when I woke up in the impala, I had a headache, and it got worse the closer we got to the house. I fell over in pain as I reached the door because it was so unbearable."  
"Same here, when Nikki came in I thought I would die or black out from the pain."

"Do you girls know what you saw?" Faith asked.

The girls took a long silence. Maya spoke up first.

"It was horrible, people being tor... tortured, murdered at the hand of people I couldn't see. In inhuman ways the slice and dice kind of stuff. Women were degraded and there were fires." Maya stopped due to a sob and tears that rolled steadily down her face.

"I have never seemed anything worse. People were hanging on for deal life being tortured in font of a loved one or child. Limbs cut off one by one, people being sodomized and beat. I can't..." She shook her head violently to try to shake the images from her head.

"Have you two had visions before?" Mel asked, taking the words right out of Sam's mouth.

"Yes, but nothing this serious. I had on that Dad broke his wrist and had some cuts after a hunt. I just set out all the supplies for when he got home."

Dean smirked remembering that night he thought it was a little suspicious, usually he can handle werewolves without a problem but he got hurt and Maya knew it.

"No I haven't, but I don't think this was a vision I think this was a warning, it seemed erie and undone as if someone was saying there's more and the things I saw seemed to be like a taunting. I mean my family was there..." Nicole breathed.

Mel secretly squeezed Sam's hand under the table.

Dean had a reassuring hand on Faith's back, to calm her.

"What do you mean Nicole you saw us being tortured?" Faith asked.

"No I saw us in the house, just going about regular business."

"May do you have any idea why this was connected with Nikki?" Jason asked.

"No but there was a scene where me and Nikki where talking and a sudden light came between us and we passed out. I was there during all of this but I couldn't stop anything."

"Dad was your visions ever this painful?" Nikki asked Sam.

"No not like I just saw you two, I could handle mine and break out of them, you two had no control over your body. Mine just left a headache."  
"I fell fine though, do you May?"  
She shook her head yes.

Nikki dropped a tear, afraid that this might happen again.

"I saw the demon." Maya muttered

"What?" Dean asked.

She looked up and hoping to shield the fear and pain behind her eyes, but they only flooded out with her tears.

"I saw the demon."

Jason stood from the table. Looking around curiously.

"Uncle Sam, I think we have visitors." Jason face fell and turned to stone.

Outside black movements could be seen.


End file.
